Melted Gum
by Neo-Dracula
Summary: Bubblegum reflects back on how she locked Flame Princess in that lantern, and decides to make amends with the fiery girl... with their friendship restored, Bubblegum and Flame Queen start getting into all manner of messes... and end up falling for each other. (A Bonfire, or PBxFP story. Rated M for violence and later lemons)
1. Make Up

Peppermint Butler, although being an infamous demonic entity, was a very patient and mellow man. Or candy, to be literal. To get to the point, he had a leash on his temper.

But seeing his Princess passed out face-first in a deep-dish pizza, surrounded by notes and chemicals, made him very mad. He let out a disgusted grunt, entering his ruler's dimly-lit, grimly lab, carefully stepping around the clusters of garbage scattered across the ground, thanking Glob that Bubblegum had created him without a nose.

He tugged at the end of her stained lab-coat, "BUBBLEGUM! WAKE UP!"

She woke with a start, quickly wiping the cheese and tomato sauce from her face with the sleeve of her lab-coat. She adjusted her glasses, gave a forced smile, and looked down at her diminutive right-hand, "Oh, good-morning, Peppermint Butler."

Peppermint Butler gave an irritated sigh in return, pinching his theoretical nose and tapping his foot against the ground, "Princess, its the afternoon..."

"And the reason for you waking me is...?"

He threw his arms to the side, yelling up at the pink woman, greatly startling her, "PRINCESS, I'M SORRY, BUT YOU'RE A WORKAHOLIC!"

She gasped, "Peppermint! How dare you?!"

The Princess stood, waving her arms around, gesturing at all of the projects in her lab, "Without all of this research, where would the Candy Kingdom be?!"

Peppermint Butler picked up a ray-gun from the table in front of her, "Princess, what is this?"

Bubblegum smiled, obviously proud of her invention, "That, my friend, is the Purple-Ray!"

"What does it do...?"

The Candy Princess snorted, "Why, it turns things purple, of course!"

Peppermint Butler's right eye twitched, "OK, how long did you spend making this, and what would happen to the Candy Kingdom if you hadn't made it...?"

Princess Bubblegum looked towards the ground, her cheeks turning a darker shade of pink in a blush, "Uh... nothing bad would happen, I suppose... and I spent 4 months on it..."

Peppermint Butler put it back, beginning his rant, "Princess, I know this hurts, but you've reached your scientific limits! The Candy Kingdom isn't going to improve any more! Wasting your time rotting away in this filthy lab all day, wasting money, time, and sleep just to conduct these frivolous experiments simply out of scientific inquiry isn't going to improve the Kingdom! If anything, you're hurting it!"

Princess Bubblegum gasped, appalled by her butler's behavior. True, she hadn't made anything particularly useful in the past 3 years...

Princess Bubblegum locked her fingers together, looking down with a sigh, "You're right, Peppermint Butler. I'll just pursue science as a hobby from now on."

Peppermint Butler smiled, "Thank you, Princess. If you kept on going on like that, you would have killed yourself for sure... oh, by the way, there's a Royal Meeting tonight!"

Princess Bubblegum removed her glasses and lab-coat, running her hands through her gum-hair in an attempt to make it look somewhat presentable on her way back to her quarters, "Aright, I'll be ready soon..."

* * *

Cinnamon Butler, (as Cinnamon Bun liked to referred to since he had become Flame Queen's right-hand,) knocked on his ruler and friend's personal quarter's door, "Inferna, are you ready yet...?"

"Almost, Cinnamon." the Flame Queen answered. Cinnamon sat down and sighed. A few boring minuets later, Flame Queen stepped out. She had on a red dress reaching down to her knees.

"How do I look, Cinnamon?" she asked.

The candy person smiled and gave a double-thumbs up, "Great!"

Flame Queen laughed a bit, "Thank you, Cinnamon Bun. C'mon, we have a party to attend.

* * *

After the usual Royal Meetings, Bubblegum stood at a lonely corner of the huge, white ball room, quietly drinking some wine. She scanned the crowd... most everyone was there. Except for Flame King, that is of course, because his daughter overthrew him a year ago.

Bubblegum found said daughter, talking with Turtle Princess. She narrowed her eyes, remembering all those years ago when she locked the poor fire-elemental up in an over-sized lantern.

'_Why did I do that...?' _she thought to herself, '_ I mean, I know it was to prevent her from blowing up the earth, but... she's in control of her emotions now. She won't blow up the planet if she losses control... those tests from last year prove that, and those were incomplete.'_

Bubblegum swirled her wine around a bit, lost in thought, '_If I had just taken care of her myself... she would be happy with Finn right now. But I gave her up to her megalomaniac father. He even gave me the chance to take her myself! The kind thing to do would have been to raise her... the logical thing, as cruel as would be... would be to kill her... the Flame King totally rejected her, I could have done either...'_

Her lip trembled and the grip on her wine-glass increased, '_… but I picked the foolish way... locking her up...? That's something that some selfish princess who refused to raise her but not want any blood to ruin her name would do!'_

The wine-glass finally shattered, forcing several shards of glass in her hand, causing pinkish blood and wine to spill onto the floor in a puddle.

Many nearby Royals looked over at her, looks of both shock and curiosity spread across their faces. Bubblegum blushed a dark pink, quickly hiding her injured hand and rushing over to Peppermint Butler, who had already pulled out a first-aid kit. They ran out to the balcony, Bubblegum sitting on her legs and presenting the bleeding hand to Peppermint.

"Hurry, Peppermint..." Bubblegum hissed as the butler pulled out the glass, "-I need you to fix this before Flame Queen leaves..."

Peppermint Butler pulled out the last shard and began applying disinfectant to the wounds, "May I ask why, my lady?"

Bubblegum bit her lip, pain coursing through her arm, "Ahh... I need to make amends with her..."

Peppermint Butler's eyes turned black, "I see." he said in a voice deeper than normal. Using his demonic abilities, he wrapped Bubblegum's hand up in bandages in the blink of an eye.

Bubblegum smiled, not knowing the full extent of her butler's dark-side, but knowing enough, "Thank you, Peppermint."

He bowed, "Anything for you, Princess."

Bubblegum rushed out, seeing Flame Queen in a crowd of Royal's starting to leave the party. She quickly ran over to Flame Queen.

The fire-elemental turned around and frowned, "What do you want, Bubblegum?"

She locked her fingers together, "May I please talk to you privately for a moment...?"

Flame Queen sighed, "Sure, why not...?"

The gum woman led the younger girl to the balcony. Bubblegum turned around, "So... first and foremost, I'm sorry about that whole lamp thing..."

Flame crossed her arms, "Yeah, whatever. Look, I know you're evil. There's no point in playing that 'Bitch-in -Sheep's Clothing' game anymore..."

Bubblegum looked down, ashamed, "Look... I've been hard on a lot of people, and made some questionable moral decisions... and conducted less than ethical experiments..."

"Get to the point." Flame Queen cut in. Bubblegum nodded, "Look, I'm not evil... and I've never been so sorry in my life than when I locked you in that jar... please, will you forgive me and give our friendship another shot...?"

Flame Queen looked towards the ground and sighed, "Well... that was when I could burn through the world, I guess... but I can control my powers now. Look..."

She brought her orange hand up to Bubblegum's cheek. Bonnibel flinched a bit, expecting to get burnt, but just felt an extra warm set of fingers rest on her skin.

"What...?" stuttered Bubblegum, confused.

Flame Queen smiled, "I learned how to turn down my heat, too. Neat, huh? But, I digress... I'll give our friendship another shot."

Bonnie smiled happily, "That's great, Flame Queen!"

She laughed a bit, "Please, call me Inferna."

Bubblegum shook her hand, "In that case, just call me Bonnibel or Bonnie."

Inferna grabbed Bonnie by the hand, "C'mon, I know a cool restaurant we can go to!"

* * *

**And so began the tale of Bonfire, baby! **


	2. Drunken Flames

FQ and PB stepped into a nice restaurant. It was located in a quaint little plains town, and was pretty much the tourist attraction.

The ruler of the Fire Kingdom walked up to the head waiter, a tall man with green skin and brown leaf hair, apparently a forest person. He stood behind a podium, and smiled, "Ah, Flame Queen... let me guess, you want another unreserved table again...?"

"Yep." the fire elemental said with a sweet smile.

The forest man sighed, "Alright, but only because you're royalty... so, it's you and Princess Bubblegum?"

PB smiled, "Yes, I suppose. I'm sorry if it's an inconvenience..."

The head waiter offered a smile. He unhooked the velvet rope barring their path to the restaurant, "No, no, it's fine, Princess. Right this way."

He led them to their table, where they took their seats. They picked up their menus, looking through the selections.

"What are you getting, Bubblegum?" asked Inferna, putting down her menu, "-I'm having what I always have when I go here, the purple lobster... I like seafood, even though I'm made of fire."

Bubblegum smiled back at her friend, "I'll think just have what you're having... so, how has your kingdom been faring?"

"It's been great. Not to toot my own horn, but it's really been flourishing since I took the reigns from my father."

Inferna was about to ask Bubblegum the same question, but their waiter appeared. To both their suprieses, it was T.V the Rainidog in a red bowtie.

"Oh, hey Bubblegum!" said a happy T.V.

"T.V.?" Bubblegum said, confused, "-since when were you a waiter?"

"Since mom kicked me out of the house, I suppose. Anyway, can I take your orders?"

"We'll both have the purple lobster," answered Bubblegum, "-and can I have some red wine? What about you, FP?"

FP blushed a bit, "Er... could I get some grape wine..?"

The chubby son of Jake smiled up at them, "Coming right up."

* * *

Flame Princess giggled as she and PB walked out of the restaurant. She was just a bit tipsy, but the flame-elemental was about to change that.

"Hey, Bonnibel," said Flame Queen, "-let's go get some more to drink."

Bubblegum laughed a bit, "Sorry, Inferna, I think you've had enough."

Flame Princess pressed up against the pink woman, "Pwetty Pwease~?"

She sighed, "Alright, fine. Let me think of where to go for a minute..."

"The Candy Tavern!" shouted Inferna suddenly. Bubblegum sighed irritatedly, "Absolutely not! That's the seediest place in my whole kingdom!"

Flame Queen stepped away from her, "Fine, don't come join me then."

She walked off towards the Candy Kingdom, and Bubblegum rubbed the bridge of her nose, running after her.

* * *

Flame Princess downed another beer, slamming the glass down on the counter, "-tender bar! Another drink, please!"

"I think you've had enough, Flame." deiced Bonnie, who was sitting next to her.

"Nosense!" slurred Flame Princess. Suddenly, a large figure apporached them from behind. Bubblegum looked behind her shoulder to see a huge minotaur standing behind them, steam shooting from his nostrils.

"Are we gunna have a problem here?" asked the creature, folding his arms over his muscled chest.

"You bet yer ass we do...have a problem..." slurred Flame Princess again, "-this bar has the worst service ever!"

The minotaur raised his hands up to grab the two girls, but Bonnie kneed him in the crotch. She quickly grabbed Flame's wrist and ran out.

* * *

FP collapsed atop of Bubblegum's bed, giggling to herself, "Oh, Bonnibel... I had a fun night."

Princess Bubblegum, somewhat tipsy herself, although nowhere near as drunk as her friend, collapsed onto the bed next to her, "Me to, Inferna."

Flame Queen locked eyes with Bubblegum. Bubblegum could practically feel the connection of her friend's orange eyes and her own pink ones.

"Err... Inferna...? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Her question was answered when the orange girl's lips crashed into her own. Bubblegum pulled away, shocked, "INFERNA! What has gotten into you?!"

Inferna didn't answer... she had already passed out on Bubblegum's bed. Bonnibel sighed, collapsing down next to her, "You'd best explain yourself in the morning..."


	3. Pink Throne

**HRGGG FLRGGG. 'Red Throne' was too similar to what I was going to make this chapter, so I just decided to delete that scene with Flame King in the last chapter, and make a Bonfire version of 'Red Throne'. If you haven't seen it, look it up, because I'm not going into detail about the beginning, mostly because it would be exactly the same.**

* * *

Flame Princess gasped for breath as she watched the Fire Kingdom slowly fade into the distance as she and Cinnamon Bun fled through the forest.

"So," said Cinnamon Bun, "-what do we do now?"

"We need someone to help us..." she said, rubbing her chin, "... how about Bubblegum?"

CB gasped, "But-she's evil!"

Flame Princess smiled, "No, she's okay. She just can be morally ambiguous sometimes."

* * *

Bubblegum was busy mixing chemicals in her lab, thinking back on when Inferna kissed her. She sighed happily, not noticing the chemical overflow spilling all over her table.

Bubblegum wasn't sure whether or not she was into girls. First there was Shoko, then it was Marcy, but of course, she preferred keeping as far away from romance as metaphorically possible. She kept their relationships platonic, thus she never really had a chance to to come to a conclusion about her sexuality.

But Flame Princess? It was the warmest she ever felt, not just on her lips, but in her stomach. Of course, FP was drunk, and she sent her home the instant she woke up, far too embarrassed to bring up the previous night.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a large fire wolf burst through her wall. Bubblegum gasped in surprise, "Inferna?!"

"Hey, Bonnie," said the fiery girl.

"Hey, Princess." moaned Cinnamon Bun, obviously not wanting to be there.

Bonnibel finally noticed the spilled chemicals on her lab table. She quickly covered them in a hazmat blanket and turned to FP, "What's wrong?"

She sighed, "My father has taking over the throne because his friend Don John helped him. He poisoned me to weaken my powers and hypnotized the entire kingdom. And I need help getting back the throne... the only two people I could think to bring were either you or Finn... and I think you know why I didn't choose Finn."

Bonnibel smiled, "Yeah, Finn is kinda useless when romance is part of the equation... I'll help you, Inferna. But first, I need to get changed..."

* * *

After a brief wait, Bonnibel emerged back into the lab, wearing a skin-tight, red, full-body suit, complete with some sort of yellow dome around her head. A series of yellow circuits ran along the suit, and some sort of black box was attacked to the back.

"This is my advanced heat suit..." she explained, tossing a brown bag (which was chocked full of weapons and gadgets,) atop of Jake 2, "-it not only can repel heat, but it can absorb it, and convert it into energy."

Flame Princess smiled, "Sweet. C'mon, let's go get that throne back."

A few dozen meters from the Fire Castle, Princess Bubblegum spied on the flaming fortress with her binoculars.

"OK," said Bubblegum, "-there should be a blind spot at the castle's right side. We'll grapple up there, and from that point, we'll sneak in through the ventilation shafts. After we reach the throne room, I'll use a special gadget to trap your father and Don John. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I have one," whined Cinnamon, "-what am I suppose to do? You didn't exactly design me with the purpose of squeezing through tight places..."

Bubblegum rubbed her chin, "-hmm... do you think you could distract the guards in the courtyard, so there's virtually no chance of us Flame Princess or I being spotted?"

CB crossed his arms, "Yeah, so they can lock me up and you can never come save me? No thanks."

FP placed her hand on his shoulder, "Please, CB?"

He sighed, "Alright... but for you, Flame Princess, not for Bubblegum."

* * *

The mind-washed guards were startled when a cinnamon bun burst in through the gates, and started wailing on them. They managed to subdue him, but due to this incident, two young ladies were able to sneak in without detection.

The two princesses made their way through the hallway, until they found a vent on the ceiling. Bubblegum quickly stuck out her pointer, activating an automatic screwdriver, "Inferna, do you mind giving me a boost?"

Flame smiled, "No problem."

Inferna stuck her hands out, and Bubblegum placed her bag on the ground, put one foot on her hands, and began to stand up and unscrew the vent.

Flame Princess was looking at the ground, struggling to hold up her fellow royal. She looked up to tell Bubblegum to hurry, only to meet a pleasant sight.

Bonnie's bubble butt, covered only by the skin-tight fabric of her heat-suit (and perhaps some underwear underneath,) was about an inch from the fire-elemental's face. A drop of liquid hot saliva dribbled from a corner of the younger girl's mouth.

'_Damn' _thought FP,_'-Bonnie's got a really nice ass... it's so big... and looks really soft... why am I thinking about this? I'm not into girls... am I?'_

"Flame? I'm done. Be sure to grab my bag before you come up." declared Bonnie.

"Uh? Yeah, sorry." said Flame Princess. Bonnie crawled into the vent, and Flame Princess quickly scooped her bag of gizmos and grabbed the older girl's arm, who pulled her up into the vent with her. Bonnie took her bag and began crawling towards the throne room.

Flame Princess crawled right behind Bonnie, getting a really good view of that butt that dashed any thoughts of her reclaiming her kingdom. Almost brain dead, FP watched the shapely cheeks sway from side as their owner crawled along on her hands and knees.

She was so entranced she didn't even notice Bonnibel had stopped crawling, until the younger Princess face-planted into the butt she was so fixated on.

"S-Sorry..." stuttered Flame Princess, quickly pulling away.

"Yeah, it's okay..." said Bonnie. Flame Princess thought she saw a blush on her cheeks, but she didn't really have time to think on it before Bonnibel was unscrewing the vent.

They peaked their heads through, watching Flame King and Don John have an arm-wrestling match. Bonnibel smiled, pulling out some sort of pistol-sized ray gun.

"What is that?" asked Flame Princess.

"A stun ray..." replied Bubblegum, aiming it down at the King and wizard. She squeezed the trigger, but as soon as she did, Flame King slammed Don John's arm down. Don John was twisted to the side from the force, and the blast missed him, only hitting Flame King.

"Darn it!" hissed Bubblegum.

Don John spun around and blasted a fireball at the vent. Bubblegum and Flame Princess ducked back, and the wizard's attack destroyed the vent, causing the two princesses to fall out.

Bonnie quickly looped her arm around Flame Princess's waist. Bubblegum pointed her wrist up, quickly firing her grappling hook at the roof. It hooked on, and the girls swung gently to the ground.

Don John huffed and flexed his muscles, "You two ladies wanna go?! Ah... Flame Princess! I see you've come back to marry me!"

Flame Princess scoffed, "No way! That's gross! I'd never marry some evil, old dude like you!"

Don John gasped, "But- but your father said you were interested!"

"Well, she's not!" said Bubblegum. She pointed the stun ray up at Don John, but when she pulled the trigger, it only made a clicking sound.

"Damn..." she cursed, "-it's out of power!"

Don John growled in rage, "If you're not going to marry me... then you and your friend will die!"

The flaming wizard lobbed another fireball at the girls. They fell back, but it landed on Bubblegum's bag, igniting it. She screamed in fear and tore it off, tossing it up into the air. It exploded in a blinding flash of light.

Don John resumed his assault, firing an onslaught of fireballs at the girls. Bubblegum and Flame Princess quickly hid behind a rock. Inferna turned to Bonnie, "What do we do know? I don't have my powers, and you don't have any weapons..."

Bonnie stroked her chin, "My heat-suit... it can absorb heat and convert it into power! I might be able to absorb some pure heat, then convert it into power for my stun-ray!"

Inferna smiled, "Great! Just absorb some of Don John's fireballs!"

"Sorry..." said the Princess, "-but it can't be pure fire. That'll just burn me. It has to be heat. Hmm... Inferna?"

"Yeah, Bubblegum?"

Bubblegum blushed a bit, the memories of their drunken kiss flashing through her mind, "Do... do you think you can hug me?"

Flame Princess sighed, "OK, if it makes you feel better before we die..."

"No! I meant heat up as much as you can and give me a hug! The heat should power my suit."

Flame Princess blushed a bit, "Oh! Uh, yeah, of course. Well, here goes..."

Don John laughed like a madman, now blasting streams of fire at the two girls, closing in on their rock. Flame Princess quickly wrapped her arms around Bonnie's mid-waist, cuddling up into her stomach. The younger Princess's face was dark orange with a mad blush.

Bonnie blushed herself as she hugged the younger girl back, and she began glowing orange. Her skin-tight suit started to glow orange as well as it was filled with power.

The pink girl tapped the flame girl on the shoulder, "OK, Inferna, that's enough."

Flame Princess pulled away and blinked, "Huh? Yeah, sorry..."

Bubblegum held her stun-ray up, opening up the side. She stuck her pointer inside, the energy stored in her suit sparking into electricity, then flowing into her weapon.

Bonnie, with a smirk, rolled out to the side, pointing the stun-gun at Don John, "Eat this, you dingus!"

She fired the weapon at the stunned wizard, shocking him into a state of slumber.

Flame Princess ran up to Bonnie, pulling her in for another hug, "You did it, Bonnie! Thank you so much!"

Bonnie smiled happily and returned the embrace, and both were only thinking one thing: '_I love you.'_

* * *

**I can't tell you how fun it was to write about FP obsessing over PB's butt. Shes the ruler of the Candy Kingdom, she's got to have some junk in the trunk, am I right?**

**And on a final note, who wants to see some Finnceline in this fic? (slowly raises hand)**


	4. Friend Watching

"This is so boring..." muttered Princess Bubblegum, staring out towards the plains from her balcony, a pair of binoculars in her hands, "-I hate bird watching."

Peppermint Butler was at her side looking out towards the plains with her. He turned slightly to the right, "Princess, this is the eight hobby you've declared 'boring' after about five minutes of trying."

Bubblegum sighed, "Well, I guess I could try baking next..."

"Mmmh." mumbled the butler in agreement, looking to his left through his binoculars. He spotted a pair of birds, one a fiery orange, the other a brilliant pink. They rubbed beaks before flying west. Peppermint's gaze followed the vibrantly colored birds, where his eyes fell upon two figures sitting on a hill.

"Oh my..." mouthed Peppermint.

"What? What is it, Pepper?" asked Bonnie. "Why don't you take a look for yourself?" replied the butler.

Bonnie lifted her binoculars up, taking a look over to where Peppermint was gawking. The princess gasped when she saw her two best friends, Finn the Hero and Marceline the Vampire Queen, making out under the shade of a tree on a picnic blanket.

Bonnibel, without looking away from her binoculars, pulled out a phone. She quickly pulled out a phone and dialed in a number (still without taking her eyes off the slobber-fest)

Back on the hill, Finn pulled away from Marcy for a quick moment, yanking off his bear hat and freeing his flowing, blond locks. He tossed his signature hat atop his green backpack to the side, quickly reconnecting his lips with the Vampire Queen's.

She ran her hand through his golden locks and grabbed the hem of his shirt, when a loud ringing emerged from Finn's pack. With an irritated sigh, Finn pulled away from Marcy, grabbing his phone and putting it to his ear, "What is it, Princess? I'm kind of busy right now."

At the end of the other line, Bonnie bit her lip, "Uh, Finn...? What are doing with Marceline?"

Finn blushed vividly, looking around to see where Bubblegum was. He turned back and hissed into the phone, "Princess?! You're spying on me kissing my girlfriend?!"

Bonnibel dropped her binoculars in shock, fumbling around with phone, trying not to do the same thing as the binoculars. Once she caught a grip on it, she held it back up to her ear, "No, Finn... it's not like that... I was just bird-watching when I saw you and Marcy making-out... and... uh... how?"

Finn looked confused, "Excuse me?"

Bubblegum continued, "Sorry... but... how did you and Marcy get together, and when?"

"Oh, a few weeks ago, actually. Anyway, why don't Marcy and I just come over and tell you ourselves?"

"That's sounds nice, Finn. I'll make some snacks and tea. See you in a bit..." said Bonnie. Both the hero and the Princess hung their respective phones up at once.

"So, did Bonnie enjoy the show?" asked Marcy, smirking playfully at her boyfriend.

"Did you already know she was watching us?" asked Finn, slipping his hat back on and slinging his pack over his shoulders.

"Maybe~" she said, giving her hair a toss.

* * *

Bubblegum put her cookies in the oven with a sigh, thinking back on how Finn was kissing Marcy. It made her feel... jealous? No, that wasn't it. But she want to try it herself. She imagined kissing a strong, handsome hero, like she dreamed about when she was an immature little girl, fresh out of the pink blob known as her parents.

… but her mind just dragged her back to the moment of her drunken kiss with her younger friend, Inferna. She sat at a table, propping up her elbows and sighing dreamily. She could a still taste the alcohol and sweet, spicy taste of her lips... just a hint of sulfur, but mostly like chewing some spicy gum.

"Watcha thinkin' bout, Bonnie?" asked a voice from above.

The pink princess looked above the table to see Marcy floating near the roof, Finn in her arms. She floated back to the ground, and the two took there seats.

"Oh, nothing." lied Bonnie. She lifted up a pot of steaming tea from the middle of the table, "-would you two like some tea? I brought some red food-coloring for you, Marceline."

"Thanks, Bonnie." said Marcy.

"Yeah, that would be great, P-Bubs." said Finn as well.

She poured them their tea, then got up to grab her cookies from the oven. She brought in back to the table, setting them down. They had been mixed with red food-coloring as well, so Marceline could eat them.

Finn grabbed one and took a bite, and after a few chews, made a 'mmm' sound and looked back towards the princess, "These are real good."

"Thank you, Finn... I've been trying some new hobbies lately. I think baking might be my best choice." welcomed Bubblegum with a bright smile.

Marceline drained the red from her cookie and wrapped her pale arm around Finn's neck, pulling him in for a hug, "So, Bonnie, you want to know how Finn and I hooked it up, huh? Well, it goes a little something like this..."


End file.
